


Most Likely to Be Sacrificed to the Octopus God

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consentacles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Telepathic Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dodi was the most miserable senior at Chandra Wickramasinghe High. He was awkward and gangly and pimply. He was too nerdy for the jocks but his grades were too low for the nerds. He'd brought one of his moms to the junior prom because none of his peers would give him a second look.Then his classmates voted him Most Likely to Be Sacrificed to the Octopus God, and his life got much, much worse.





	Most Likely to Be Sacrificed to the Octopus God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

> Character age note: Dodi is a high school senior whose age isn't specified, so feel free to imagine him being either over or under 18, depending on what gets you your jollies.

Dodi was the most miserable senior at Chandra Wickramasinghe High. He was awkward and gangly and pimply. He was too nerdy for the jocks but his grades were too low for the nerds. He'd brought one of his moms to the junior prom because none of his peers would give him a second look.

Then his classmates voted him Most Likely to Be Sacrificed to the Octopus God, and his life got much, much worse.

"It's just a bad joke," Mama reassured him for the fourth time as he sat crying at the kitchen table. "They're not really going to sacrifice you to the octopus god."

"Not unless the football team needs help making the championship," his little brother said cheerfully. Izzy was only 14 but clearly destined to be the sort of cool popular kid who liked to give Dodi swirlies in the boys' bathroom.

"Izzy," Mom said sternly. Izzy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"It's not a joke," Dodi wailed. "Hunter and Trey said it was going to happen at the f-full m-moon and that's only two w-weeks a-wuh-huh!"

Mama handed him another tissue. He blew his nose lengthily. Izzy made grossed-out noises and even Mom winced and looked away.

Nothing anyone said could help him feel better. Eventually Dodi slunk off to his room. He was sitting on his bed, staring at nothing, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said glumly.

Izzy came in. "Look," he said, with a surprising air of sincerity, "we both know this is going to happen, right? And that sucks for you—I mean, that sucks. But you have two weeks to prepare. So I brought you something." He handed Dodi a book.

Dodi blinked his tear-swollen eyes and looked at it. The garish cover depicted an alarmed-looking person being waved around by a giant octopus. "_Washed Ashore: Survivors of Octopus God Sacrifices Speak Out_? Is this for real?"

"Yeah!" Izzy nodded eagerly. "I got it off Jimmy who got it off Tanaisha who got it off her dad who got it from the guy who put the book together and interviewed all the survivors and stuff. He was actually a sacrifice back in 1992! You should read it so, y'know, you'll know what to expect." He turned red. "There's, um, a lot of sex stuff in there, just to warn you."

Dodi turned red too. "Why do you have a book full of sex stuff?"

"Why do you _think_?" Izzy said. "God, you're such a nerd. Anyway, just... there are some pages with the corners folded over, and just don't unfold the corners, okay?"

"Okay," Dodi said. "Uh, thanks."

"Ugh, don't make it weird," Izzy said, and he left before Dodi could ask what that meant.

Dodi settled back against his pillows and began to read.

A few hours later, he finished the book. He stared into space some more. Then he pulled up the Amazon account his mothers didn't know about—which shipped to the P.O. box they also didn't know about—and started shopping.

* * *

The afternoon before the night of the full moon, Dodi packed up his waterproof go bag. He tried to distract himself by watching TV, but somehow he kept ending up on nature shows about octopuses, so he turned it off.

At dinner he ate as little as he could get away with. Then he excused himself to take a shower, ignoring his mothers' puzzled looks and Izzy's wide eyes. After some fiddling, he figured out the disposable enema bag. It wasn't as unpleasant a sensation as he'd feared. After a long shower, he felt fully clean inside and out. He remembered to skip his deodorant and cologne.

He put on warm clothes. He sat in his room and watched the sun set. He took his go bag downstairs and waited.

"You don't have to go with them," Mama said, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"To hell with the football team," Mom said, sitting down on his other side. They hugged him.

"It'll be fine," Dodi said with a bravery he didn't in any way feel. He was kind of old for hugs from his moms, but he didn't want to tell them to stop.

Izzy, uncharacteristically, didn't say anything. He was staring at the bag. Dodi hoped none of them asked what was in it.

The doorbell rang. Dodi exhaled and made himself stand up.

"Good luck," Mama said, squeezing one hand.

"Be strong," Mom said, squeezing the other.

"I washed a load of towels," Izzy said. "I'll put one in the dryer so it's all warm for you when you get home."

"Thanks," Dodi said. He hefted his bag, opened the door, and silently followed Hunter and Trey to Hunter's car.

"What's in the bag?" Hunter said.

"Supplies," Dodi said. He really didn't want to get into it.

"But not, like, a gun, right?" Hunter said, laughing nervously. "You're not the kind of nerd who wants to off the football team or anything, right?"

Dodi rolled his eyes. "No," he said, "I'm really not."

"You'll have to keep it on your lap," Trey said, opening the car door. Most of the back seat was filled with cases of Pabst Blue Ribbon. Dodi wedged himself in.

* * *

Dodi had never been to a jock party, but he'd heard stories. He expected loud music and drunken revelry and people having sex where other people could see them. He did not expect to find the entire football team, in full uniform, clustered on the beach by the lake, with no girls in sight. One guy lit a joint and another one immediately grabbed it from him and pinched it out.

He hadn't even noticed that Hunter and Trey were in their uniforms too. They got their helmets out of the trunk and put them on as a few other guys started unloading the beer and taking it down to the water's edge. Dodi stood awkwardly to one side, not sure what to do or where to go.

Jason D. flicked open a knife, and Dodi flinched and stepped back. Several guys laughed at him. "Don't piss yourself," Jason said. "Messy." He started stabbing the cans of beer and pouring them into the water.

"The octopus god drinks PBR?" Dodi said.

"Hard liquor's traditional," Hunter said. "But it's bad for the fish in the lake."

Of all the things Dodi had been prepared for, Hunter being an environmentalist was not on the list.

When the beer was gone, Trey said, "If you want to have something to wear later, you should strip."

Dodi stripped, blushing down to his collarbones. The rest of him prickled with goosebumps. He picked up the bag, holding it in front of his crotch, and walked down to the water. "Okay," he said.

The team gathered behind him. Jason M. began chanting:

_Come with your long arms_  
_Come with your wide eyes_  
_Come with your hungry mouth_  
_Come, Lybbliblybbli!_

The others took up the chant, tentatively and then louder. The lake water began to churn. Dodi realized he was holding his breath.

_Come with your long arms_  
_Come with your wide eyes_  
_Come with your hungry mouth_  
_Come, Lybbliblybbli!_

A thick orange tentacle rose from the water, gleaming in the moonlight. The team chanted louder and faster as the tentacle swiveled about like it was looking for something.

_Come, Lybbliblybbli!_  
_ **Come, Lybbliblybbli—** _

Dodi forced himself to gulp air.

The tentacle lashed out, wrapped around his waist, and pulled him into the lake.

* * *

Even in the moonlight, the lake water was murky. Dodi couldn't see a thing. The water was cool and he hugged himself, shivering and trying not to freak out. He wasn't sure how long he could hold his breath.

Just as he was about to panic that everything in the book had been a lie, a tentacle surged out of the darkness. Its tip brushed across his throat, then across his eyes. Suddenly he was no longer cold. He could see much better, and could... taste?... the lake water. After a moment, he figured out which muscles to flex to draw water into his new gills and push it out again.

It tasted faintly of PBR. _Blech,_ he thought.

_I agree,_ a voice said in his head. Dodi yelped, got a mouthful of lake water, sputtered it out, and nearly dropped his bag. _Careful,_ the voice said, amused. _You went to all that trouble._

_Uh, hi,_ Dodi thought at it. _I'm, uh—_

_I know who and what you are, and you know who and what I am,_ the octopus god said. It loomed out of the dimness, traffic-cone orange and enormous, its huge eyes fixed on him. _And I know what you have in your bag. Very clever._

_You, uh, don't mind?_

_No, not at all! I'm charmed. It's like you got dressed up for a first date._ Lybbliblybbli folded two tentacles below its eyes in what was clearly a parody of a person resting their chin on their hands. _Go on, I want to see this._

Dodi fumbled with the bag, trying to unzip it one-handed, until a helpful tentacle took it from him and held it up. _Thanks,_ he thought.

_Don't mention it._

The Velcro-fastened cock ring was easy enough to put on underwater. He left it a little loose, since terror was kind of a boner-killer and the instructions had said not to tighten it until he was hard. The syringe full of silicone lube was a bit more of a challenge—he'd only done this in front of a mirror—but eventually he managed to get his hands behind himself and fill his ass with lube. That left the amyl nitrite. He pulled the bottle out and then felt like a fool. _I can't really use this if I can't breathe, can I,_ he thought ruefully.

The octopus god bubbled friendly laughter at him. _Try opening it next to your gills,_ it suggested.

_Oh, right._ Dodi awkwardly unscrewed the cap of the bottle next to his neck and fluttered his gills at it. He saw bubbles rise past him. _Hope I got any... oh whoa._ The rush knocked his head back and he felt dizzy and tingly. _Wow. I... wow. I see why people like that stuff._

Suddenly getting a boner wasn't a problem. He giggled as water currents swirled around him, caressing his sensitized skin.

_You're delightful,_ Lybbliblybbli said, wiggling its tentacles happily. _This is going to be fun!_

Dodi watched in a daze as Lybbliblybbli's tentacles reached for him. The one around his waist held him firmly as the others began to caress him. One wrapped around his cock and he groaned at the sensation of being touched by someone who wasn't him. He briefly wondered whether he would still be, technically, a virgin after this. Then a tentacle slid into his mouth and he lost his train of thought.

Dodi had sometimes fantasized about giving a guy head, but none of those fantasies had involved having gills. He fluttered them anxiously, but once he was sure that he was still getting plenty of oxygen out of the water, he slowly managed to relax his throat and let the squirming, questing tentacle explore it. It wriggled down and down, filling his mouth with the taste of lake water and something like the coppery tang of blood, and when it had probed down an impossibly long way and its thickness was stretching his jaw wide open, it began to languidly slide in and out. He could feel it bulging in his throat in a way that he kept expecting to choke him. The knowledge that he was deepthroating the tentacle of a giant octopus made the sensation of it even more intensely arousing. His dick was so hard it hurt.

Another tentacle nudged at his asshole and then slidd smoothly inside. _Your preparations were thorough,_ the octopus god said admiringly. Dodi could feel how open and slick his ass was, so different from when he'd first tried the dildo he'd blushingly purchased online. The tentacle fucked him easily and painlessly, slowly working deeper and stretching him much further than he'd managed on his own. The sensation was delicious, but he was surprised to find he was much more into the throat-fucking, which made him feel constantly on the brink of drowning even though he knew he couldn't drown. He had no idea why that excited him so much, but for once he managed to shut off his brain and just enjoy it.

The tentacle in his ass rubbed over his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through his cock, and he suddenly realized he'd forgotten to tighten the cock ring. _Please,_ he thought frantically, _hold up a sec—_ The first time he'd attempted to recreate one of the scenes from the book, he'd found out about overstimulation the hard way. Putting off getting off was definitely the lesser evil.

The penetration paused long enough for him to snug the strap around his straining erection. He sighed with relief. _Thank you._

_You can give me a five-star review,_ the octopus god said, working its tentacles deeper into him as though it had some idea of making them meet in the middle.

Dodi drifted in the water, his mind drifting too, letting whatever was happening happen. Slowly an orgasm began to build throughout his whole body. His mouth was full, his ass was full, his mind was empty; he was both incredibly turned on and deeply at peace. This was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_Flatterer,_ the octopus god said with something like affection. He felt it rummaging through his memories. _Oh,_ it said. _You weren't kidding._

_I really wasn't,_ Dodi said. He felt giddy, reckless, high on endorphins. He had nothing to lose. _Do you... need an acolyte or something? Can I stay here with you?_

_Ask me again at sunrise._

Dodi felt a flash of fear like a discordant note in the harmony of Lybbliblybbli's tentacles plowing him fore and aft. Even with all his preparations, could his body handle hours of this?

_Shhh, don't you worry,_ the octopus god soothed him. _Do you know what they're doing, up on the beach?_

He had forgotten all about the football team. _No, what?_

_They're fucking each other,_ the alien voice whispered in his mind. _An orgy of athletic adolescent masculine flesh. It's glorious. They think it's necessary to win my favor, and it really isn't but I'm not about to stop them. Shall I describe it to you?_

Dodi nodded as well as he could with his throat stuffed full of tentacle.

_Mm, I thought so. Trey has Hunter bent over the hood of his car and is fucking his ass slowly, making Hunter beg for it—which Hunter seems quite willing to do._ The god paused and Dodi heard what sounded like a slightly wobbly and distorted recording of Hunter's voice whimpering, "Trey, fuck, give it to me, please, I need your cock, I need it so much, please, bro, you gotta, please..."

Cock ring or not, the sound of Dodi's most feared bully reduced to a pleading cock-slut was nearly enough to get him off.

As the god whispered more filthy things and shared more choice recordings of the beach orgy, Dodi's fear was forgotten. He relaxed into the embrace of the tentacles and the sweet agony of not being able to come. Spending hours this way no longer seemed impossible.

When the first rays of sunlight came shimmering down to them, Lybbliblybbli slowly withdrew its tentacles, leaving only the one wrapped around Dodi's waist. He felt open and empty. He made a tiny whimper of protest. Then something much bigger pressed against his ass.

_Do you still wish to be my acolyte?_ the god asked.

_Yes, yes!_

_Even if your first task is to incubate my eggs?_

Dodi's eyes opened wide as he remembered something from one of those nature shows. _But then... won't you... die?_

Lybbliblybbli's laughter sounded in his mind. _My little cousins sacrifice themselves for their eggs, but I'm a bit more advanced,_ it—she—reassured him. _You should be worrying about yourself, not me._ She dug into his memory and dredged up a snippet of a PSA they'd watched in health ed in which an earnest woman intoned, "Teen pregnancy is no joke."

Dodi laughed a little, but it was hard to think of anything except how much he wanted Lybbliblybbli to fill him up again. _Do it,_ he said urgently. _Please. I need you. I need to stay with you. I'll do anything._

Her ovipositor pressed slowly into his ass, stretching him to his limit. He writhed but the tentacle around his waist held him firmly. He knew what he needed to handle it. _In my mouth again, please—_

_Oh yes._ A tentacle slithered between his lips and down his throat. It felt like coming home. Dodi desperately stretched his body up toward it, trying to fuck himself on it, as the ovipositor drove into him. Another tentacle began gently sliding over his cock, its narrow tip probing into his slit, and he saw stars.

_Fill me, fill me, fill me,_ he chanted.

_You belong to me now,_ the god said as Dodi felt the first bumps of eggs passing through the ovipositor and lodging deep inside him. The tentacle in his throat pushed deeper in. The one around his cock pressed slowly into his urethra, though it was too thick to go far. He was so full, utterly and completely full.

_Yes, yes, I'm yours!_

The sun rose higher as Lybbliblybbli released egg after egg. He felt the skin on his abdomen begin to stretch. _So pretty,_ she said, caressing his belly with her tentacles. _You will be a good host._

At last there were no more eggs. Dodi wondered how heavy he'd feel once he was out of the water. His belly felt distended but he couldn't see it.

_You've been so good,_ the god said. _Here's your reward._ One tentacle prodded briefly at the base of Dodi's cock, and he realized it was tugging at the cock ring. 

_Please,_ he whispered.

The Velcro gave way.

The ovipositor drove into him. The tentacles drove into him. Dodi's empty lungs tried to force a scream through his stuffed throat as his orgasm turned him inside out. He came for what felt like hours, ejaculating so hard that he pushed out the tentacle that had been probing his cock. His gills picked up the taste of his semen dissipating into the lake water, and that was so erotic he had what felt like a second climax at the tail end of the first. His body tried to double over around his swollen abdomen. For a moment he thought he was going to pass out. He flared his gills desperately, flooding his system with oxygen.

Lybbliblybbli gently withdrew her appendages. Dodi tried to clench his asshole and couldn't. He wondered just how big the ovipositor was. Was he permanently stretched? Did he mind? He felt like he should mind. But he didn't.

Dodi's neck was stiff from hours of him tilting his head back, but he slowly managed to look down at his belly. It didn't look as big as it felt. He was somehow both relieved and disappointed.

_It'll get bigger as the eggs grow,_ Lybbliblybbli said. _You'll be waddling like a goose._

_Only on land,_ Dodi said. He wanted to stay in the water forever.

_My powers are limited. I have to rest before I can renew the magic that protects you. And your family would miss you._ A tentacle stroked his cheek. _But you can spend every night here, my acolyte. And once my children hatch, we'll have lots to do._

Dodi wondered how many other football teams might be in need of an octopus god. 

_Many,_ Lybbliblybbli said, amused. _Now get going, I need to sleep._

_I'll be back tomorrow night,_ Dodi promised. He looked up at the sunlight. _Tonight, I mean._

_See you then,_ Lybbliblybbli said with the octopus equivalent of a yawn. She unwrapped her tentacle from his enlarged waist and gave him a gentle nudge upward.

Dodi drew a last taste of lake water through his gills and wondered what the football players would say when he returned with a belly full of eggs and a wild story about being the octopus god's acolyte. And forget them—what would Izzy say? He might finally have done something cool enough to impress his kid brother. He thought his moms would be okay with it too, once he explained. He had found his calling, that was all. And no one could doubt that Lybbliblybbli would take good care of him and his precious cargo.

Smiling, he kicked up toward the surface and the first day of his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ArisTGD for helping me figure out what was in Dodi's bag, as I got all the way to him being pulled underwater without having any idea what he had in there. :)


End file.
